All The Pretty Faces
by Waiting4Changes
Summary: Rosalie is the girl who has it all, at least that's everyone thinks. What happens when her life is unexpectedly turned upside down? From a life of luxury to the life to one she never thought she'd be a part of. *ALLHUMAN/DEF.NOTGOODWITHSUMMARIESIOWNNADA!*
1. Chapter 1

_**OK HI GUYS! THIS IS THE SECOND STORY I'VE STARTER. THE LAST ONE BOMBED. I MAY NOT BE THE BEST WRITER OR HAVE THE BEST IMAGINATION, BUT I'M THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT LIKES TO CREATE DIFFERENT SCENARIOS. SO FINALLY I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ONE DOWN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

_****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!**  
**_

All I need is a good party. I've been stressed beyond belief lately and letting loose will be good. Besides, I deserve it. I mean I'm a pretty good student, I work, study hard, help my family around the house; a good party would help me (honestly it always does). I meet guys, make new friends, drink, dance and become a whole other person. The real me, the me my family does not think exists. My family has a strict priority policy, so even though they think I'm staying at a friend's house I'll be in the safety of my sororities' house and having an awful good time with all the cute frat boys. More like men-huh-these guys are all very handsome with the bodies of gods! It's like seeing an Armani model up close and personal, real personal.

Anyways back to my family. We're sort of in the public eye. We're in that small percentage of people with more money then we'd know what to do with. All thanks to my mom, of course. Her insurance company is a nationwide company that helps out people all over the country. I think there's an office in every state! She's like my best friend; I swear I can count on her for everything and anything.  
She manages to work and help keep house. She doesn't like the idea of hiring help so she and I do just about everything. The little help we get is from my brother, who works for her as an accountant, but the most he does is take out the trash and clean the cars. My dad does absolutely nothing, we're lucky he even walks to the bathroom to do his business. I mean he's as lazy as it gets when no one is around but as soon as we have company he acts like he's the man of the house. Either way he drinks his way through life. I guess that's where I get my tolerance for alcohol, huh? You want to know what the worst part of having him around is? It's him walking around like he owns the place, like he owns life when all he does is, well nothing. I don't even know why my mom keeps him around; if it were me he'd be out in the streets. But, mother is an extremely traditional person and says after a little over 25 years together, leaving him feels wrong.

My mom knows about my partying, but she doesn't know how extreme it gets sometimes. I guess it's because I don't want to disappoint her. Even though we're so close, sometimes I feel like I'm being suffocated. My parents want me to wait until after college to find someone. They want me to have a stable career making lots of money before I find someone serious. They want for me to stay a virgin until I'm at least engaged (too late for that one). They even want me to live with them until I get married. I mean really this is the 21st century and times have changed. I'm almost 20 years old and I'm getting tired of being treated like I'm still not old enough to drive. This is why I need the release at least once a week. It's a good thing we live in New York! There are enough clubs around here to entertain just about everyone. I started going out early. My cousin Serafina had an in with a promoters and we always got in, drank and danced without ID and without paying. I always had a blast and got hit on by one too many guys, and since I looked so much older than I was it was always the older guys that wanted me. Serafina would always step in and shove them away; it was pretty entertaining this one time. I had been talking to this guy Dave who was apparently really into me, but also really drunk! Serafina came up to us and was like listen she's only fifteen relax. I swear it was like his heart broke!

Lately, though I like being independent and just having fun with guys. Casual relationships are very fun! Right now I'm about to meet this guy Emmett. He is exactly my type as far as looks go and his personality's not bad either. He's about 6'6", which is great because I'm 5'10" so I can still wear those sexy stilettos he and I both agree on. Emmett's got these gorgeous blue eyes and really deep dark brown hair, short just like I like it. And physically, god I think I have seen him in an Armani ad! Physically we matched up perfectly, but it was all just for fun. We have been 'hanging out' for the past couple of weeks and honestly, I'm starting to get a little bit bored with the same person. Maybe a couple more times and then I'll let him know I'm ready to move on.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? CRAPPY OR GOOD JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AND WRITING...  
**_

_****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!****_

OhMyGod! No. This. Cannot. Be. Possible. We were careful, weren't we? God damn it! Why me? It's been three months since I stopped hanging out with Emmett. He was fine with not continuing are fun and so was I, but after him it seemed like no one met my physical requirements. So I though a break from guys would be totally fine. But then I got sick, backaches, swollen breasts, puking, and I really started to worry. I didn't think twice about it in the beginning. I had come back from St. Tropez when it all started happening, so I thought I caught something while I was there. Apparently not, god this is so screwed up. My mother is going to be so disappointed and the rest of my family oh I can't even bother to worry about them.

After the initial shock I called up my best friends, my little pixie Alice and the clumsiest girl you'll ever meet aside from me as a child Bella. The girls are twins, though not identical so you can see the many differences. For one Alice is graceful, almost like a ballerina. She's a petite woman only 4'11", with a short pixie cut and ice blue eyes that could melt your heart when paired with her puppy dog pout! Bella on the other hand is the average height of 5'6" with mahogany colored hair and chocolate orbs she calls eyes. They are just gorgeous, only Bella does not seem to think so highly of herself. I could count on these girls for anything. Hell I'd give my life for them! So of course they're the first ones I called.

"Bella? Can you please grab Alice and come over here?" I said in a quiet and scared voice.

"Sure, Rose are you ok? You sound a little like you've been crying." She knew me too well.

"Umm. I'm fine I just have some news. Its urgent. So please hurry!"

"Yeah sure. Alice is with Jazz right now but I'm sure he won't mind the interruption." She replied.

"Kay, thanks." I said with what little of my breath I had left before hanging up and crying again. Jasper, or Jazz, is Alice's fiancé. They are so meant for each other it's not even remotely funny. They met in this café, she says when she saw him she felt this pull towards him almost like they were tied together "and the rope kept getting tighter and tighter as I walked towards him and said hello" in the words of Alice. I know for a fact he feels the same way. Unlike Bella I can keep a secret so when he wanted to propose last year he called me up and let me help pick the ring!

AN HOUR LATER.

"Hey girls" I said as they walked into the empty house. My father had decided going to see some of our family in Italy would be fun last week. He bought a ticket and left. Thank god! The house is so much more peaceful and the awful smell of all the liquor was starting to wear off.

"Rosie! What's wrong? You look like shit! - Sorry I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I haven't seen you like this in a very long time" Alice said. So I led them up to my bathroom and handed her the test. She looked at it for a second in my hand like she didn't know what it was until I grabbed the box it had once been in and gave it to Bella who stood next to her in shock.

"Oh, Rose! I'm so sorry! What are you going to do?" Bella asked. And I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had thought about the possibilities and the circumstances that could occur whenever I was with whoever I was with. That's why I always tried to be safe. I don't even remember being unprotected while with Emmett. I had talked about my relationships or lack thereof with my girls and they knew I would never intentionally bring a child into the world. I guess the safety I used wasn't all it's cut out to be.

"You know how I am. I can't have an abortion. I need to take responsibility. Adoption is totally out of the question too. I mean, could you live knowing you have a child who needs you being taken care of some stranger? I know it's going to be hard but I can do it." I stated firmly. So we talked for the next few hours until the girls decided it was getting late.

I know they would have stayed but I know how Charlie and Jasper get. They'll definitely worry. Especially Jasper since I'm sure Alice leaving gave him a hint that something is definitely wrong. Charlie just worries in general; having a police officer who is high in command for a father is sometimes really hard on them. Bella in particular has a hard time not giving in to his needs for their safety. She'd give up her happiness for someone else's in a heartbeat, plus she doesn't normally stay out too late unless she's hanging out with her best guy friend Jake, who she's known since they were toddlers. Charlie prays to god every day for them to be together, but I always get a bad feeling when I'm around the damn dog. My instincts are usually correct so I make sure I keep an eye on him and so does Jazz.

I need to get my thoughts straight. Should I tell Emmett? Will he want to know? Of course he'll at least want to know, it's not like I'm telling him he's going to be a father and has to help take care of the kid. I guess I'll tell him. Oh god, my mom. She's going to notice. I wonder what she'll say. And so I fell asleep thinking about my life and all the things that would change so very soon.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? CRAPPY OR GOOD JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AND WRITING...  
**_

_****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE!****_

For the next two weeks I went on as if nothing had changed, except I made a doctor's appointment and did some research on healthy pregnancies. Work, home, family, a couple of parties (where I did not drink at or hook up with anyone), and of course Bella and Alice called to check up on me. Hell Bella even made a surprise visit. She brought me chocolate lots and lots of it and a couple of books. The books of course were all about being a mom, which thankfully she had strategically put book covers on. I love my friends! Summer vacation was definitely not going as planned but I tried to make the most of it.

This phone will not stop ringing! Why won't he pick up? "Damn it this ass – "

"Hello?" Shit I thought, he answered.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Hey, its Rose. I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to, I don't know meet up? For, some, coffee?" I mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Are you free now? I'm in between classes. At the moment, but I've got a couple of hours before my next one. Word of advice don't ever take summer courses! They are bitches!" He replied with no worry or stress in his tone.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Grand Café, you know the place we went that one time?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll see you in 15." He asked unsure of himself and hung up.

So I went to my car with my bag and cell in hand. My stomach turning and doing all sorts of flip flop movements and I knew I was about to puke. So I did, in the bushes my aunt had made sure we got planted as soon as we moved in. Thank goodness for Listerine packs and gum or else my breath would smell like vomit when I went to see the father of my unborn child. "Alright kid, you be good for mommy for the rest of today. Please? I know you may not be as nervous as I am at the moment but I'm going to go tell the sperm donor known as your pops that he is going to have a baby! I love you, always." I said as I spoke to the little peanut in me. In these two weeks that I have known about the pregnancy I have formed a close attachment to my baby. I didn't see it as a bad thing, just destiny being thrown in my face.

"Wooh." I exclaimed as I parked the car and took another deep breath. I'm a little calmer then I was but not enough. It's too bad; I'm already late enough as it is. Traffic was a bitch and I'm not making him wait any longer. I walked out of my car and into the café. To my surprise I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Who the hell is this?" I screeched at the person who thought we were five and covering my eyes with his hands was ok.

"Relax Rosie it's just me!" Emmett laughed. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around. He managed to give me one of his bear hugs in the process and I quickly became afraid for the baby.

"Em! Please put me down!" I stated.

"Sorry. Come on I got us a table outside. It's way too nice of a day to sit inside." He said as he led me to our little table. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure that is sitting with Rosalie Hale at a café? I haven't heard from you in a while you know?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He's still the playful guy he was when I first met him, and just as flirtatious.

"Em, I have something to tell you. It's very important so I need you to listen and try not to overreact." I said and he nodded prodding me to continue. "You're not obligated to be with me, nor are you obligated to help. But, and I was just as surprised as you will be when you find out, you should know." I paused to catch a breath. He looked nervous. His normally happy appearance dulled down to a weary and fearful one. "Emmett, umm, there's no easier way to say this so here goes, I'm pregnant. About three and a half months." He looked like he didn't understand what I was trying to say so I finished with, "The baby, is yours."

His eyes bulged out like they were going to pop out sometime soon. "How is that even possible? We were careful. Besides, how do you know it's mine? I'm not the only guy you've been with. I know this I've heard that you like to have fun and party. You can't just pin this on me!" he stammered. If I wasn't expecting this I would probably be pissed at his accusations but I knew he would bring this up.

"Em, I'm only with one guy at a time. I may like to hook up, but when I do I'm only with one person. That's why we only hooked up for a short period of time because I wanted to find something new but I didn't. I know for a fact this baby is yours. You may not want to believe it but it's true. Look I just wanted you to know that you will have a kid in six months time. Think about if you want to be in its life and let me know. I'll even let you know when he or she is born so you have enough time to think –" I said before I was cut off.

He stood up, "There's nothing to think about. I don't want this. I'm too young and I'm not responsible enough. Look I have to go, I've got class in fifteen. Bye" He said began to grab his things.

"Ok but I'm going to ask you this question again in about six month's time." Then he rushed off, leaving a $20 bill for our barely started drinks. I got up and walked back to my car slowly. I guess it didn't go as bad as I thought it would, I said to myself. I called Alice up, thankfully she and Bella were home and I was able to let them both know what happened. Before the exit for my house came I decided to keep driving. I ended up by the beach and decided to go for a walk along the water. It always calmed me down to be by the water and it didn't hurt that it was the one place I could think clearly.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? CRAPPY OR GOOD JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it's been a while. Lets see if this is good huh?**_

Time. Time. Time. Time moves forward. Time is sometimes too fast. Time write now feels limited. I'm sitting in the waiting room of my gynecologist's office, alone. I wish my girls were here with me, but they're at a family reunion back in their hometown. I still haven't told my mom, otherwise I'd hope she would want to be here. I really don't want to see her face when I tell her about this, maybe I should just write her a letter that would be better than an e-mail, right? - "Rosalie Hale?" The receptionist called, breaking me out of my thoughts. I get up and walk to her, smiling trying to appear confident. She stared me up and down, looked behind me as if to see if I was with anyone, then looked back at my face with pity in her eyes. "Follow me, Miss. I'll just be checking your vitals and taking your blood. Then, the doctor will come in to see you and give you the ultra sound and also explain the results. Understand?" she said as she walked me into an empty room and sat me down on the hospital bed. I nodded unsure of my voice. When she was done with her part of the job, she told me to wait a few minutes for the doctor to come in.

"Ms. Hale? Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be conducting your exam today. Just one question before I start. How comfortable are you with me being your doctor? I mean I can get a woman for you if you'd feel more comfortable with that.

"Dr. Cullen, it's not a problem. I'm sure you are more than capable." I responded. He's an older man, but very well taken care of. He has very light blond hair and familiar hazel eyes, tall and broad. Very confident in himself, obviously. And of course he's not looking at me like he pities me for being alone. His gaze is gentle and he smiles without a care. The man had lines on his forehead, these lines tell me he's knowing and intelligent. I can trust him. He smiles at me.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to lay down. Now, what I'm going to do is feel around your belly and see how you appear to be doing physically. If you feel any pain let me know. After that we can do the ultrasound where you can hear the heartbeat and finally see your baby!" he smiled once again. I just nodded. It's not like I'm not happy, I'm just worried that maybe some of my partying and drinking had an effect on the baby's growth. That and I don't know how I'll be able to hide my happiness about the baby once I get home. This is going to be one long summer!

He presses down on my stomach. It doesn't hurt it just feels like he's pressing onto a little ball, that's inside me. It's like she has some inside alarm that tells her to the doctor is done, because just as he takes his hand off my stomach, she walks in. I look up at the clock and once again time has moved forward, very quickly. It has been almost an hour and a half. Wow. Dr. Cullen looks at the clipboard the nurse hands him. Studies the results thoroughly and smiles. That smile calms me down. I feel the worries disappearing to the back of my mind and am able to tell myself, it's going to be okay.

"Ms. Hale – "

"Rose, doctor please." I cut him off.

I mean if he's going to look at all of my intimate spaces, then why the need for the formalness. He nodded. "Okay, all your test results show great progress. So, far you're doing great. I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt and unbutton your pants. The fetus's tend to sit low and it gives us better access to viewing it." I did as he asked as he brought out the gel. Once I was done he put the goop on my stomach and grabbed the wand used to start the picture. The nurse turned the lights out. Dr. Cullen looks over to me asking me permission to start. I nodded and finally I hear the most breathtaking noise. It's strong but moving at a prevalent speed. My babies heart beat. I wonder how much of my child I'll be able to see. As if to answer my unspoken question, Dr. Cullen points at the screen. All I see is a small peanut shaped outline. That's when I realize this is my baby. As if hearing his or her heart beat didn't make it real, this brought tears to my eyes.

"Now, the heartbeat is steady but strong. Your baby is healthy." He confirmed. "Once the nurse is done wiping you off I will have a bottle of vitamins ready for you. Your prenatal vitamins, you'll have to take 2 a day every day until you give birth. I want to see you in exactly one month, so set an appointment before you leave."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. Umm, is it possible to maybe get a picture?" I asked unsure.

"Of course, I'll print a couple out for you." And he did.

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MORE MAY BE ON THE WAY SOONER THAN YOU THINK!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay 2 chapters up in a day! haha Told you it would be sooner than you thought!**_

I drove home that day at ease. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, the picture tucked safely under my pillow. That is exactly how I have slept for the fast week and a half. Now I'm slowly but surely, realizing I need to tell my mom. I have to deal with this one way or another she will find out and I want it to be from me. So today, I made sure she was free and set up a lunch date. Somewhere public just in case it got a little out of hand, but I had made sure to reserve an almost empty area when I called the restaurant. We are meeting in 20 minutes, but I got here early to get my thoughts figured out and my words sorted. I keep feeling like I'm going to see her and it's just going to come out, like word vomit. I sure hope not.

Oh and here she comes. I didn't realize how lost in my thoughts I was until I saw movement before my eyes. "Mom, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! You look great!" I said standing up and giving her a hug. I know it probably seems like I'm trying to butter her up, but I'm not lying she looks great as usual. A little stressed and tired but never the less great.

"Sweetheart stop complimenting me, I could never compare to you!" She scolded playfully.

I laugh, my mother is funny. "Woman, you know I am the spitting image of you in your younger years!" I tease. It's true though. I've seen the pictures. Maybe her hair was a little lighter as well as her complexion but other than that, we might as well be the same person in different times. She laughs and we continue the small talk as the waiter comes to take our order, brings us our drinks, and finally serves our meal. I feel as if this might be the time, but I don't want her to choke. I mean, can you imagine? 'Mom, I'm pregnant. The baby's father wants nothing to with me as of now, but it's okay I'll learn to adjust to single parenting! I mean I watched you do it all these years, because you know dad was never much help in that area. Any area really but yeah, I'm four months pregnant!'

"Honey, you look deep in thought. Is there something you'd like to share?" My mother asks putting down her knife and fork, while staring at me intently.

Shit I think! Do I tell her? Oh hell might as well. "Um, mom, brace yourself. This is going to be one hell of a lunch," I said beginning, "You see, a few months ago, four to be exact; I had a little too much fun. I was wasted and out of control, but I was having fun so it didn't really cross my mind that this could happen." She stares at me a worried frown coming on her beautiful face. The creases on her forehead, evident and her big blue eyes starting to tear a little. "There's no easy way to say this so I just will. I'm pregnant." At first she didn't say anything. She just stared in disbelief, the shock obvious in her eyes. The quiet was getting to me and I couldn't help it, "Mom say something! Anything just please let me know what you're thinking, feeling."

"How do you think I feel?" She snarled, "My only daughter, the one who I saw so much potential in just let me know she's four months pregnant. That she had a little too much fun, a little too much to drink, that she got out of control! You'd think you would be a little more careful and try to honor my name and your fathers. That you'd have maybe even a shred of decency, to at least be with one man for more than a couple of nights, hell maybe even use protection!"

I was crying now. I couldn't help it, I mean I expected something along these lines, but she looks not just disappointed, but disgusted. I'd never thought my mother would be disgusted with me. "Mom I'm sorry. This is obviously not something I planned, it just happened, and I know it's not much of an excuse but that's just the way it is." I tried to reason.

"It just happened," she mocked, "things like this don't just happen! You let it happen to you! Now what? Are you actually going to keep the bastard child? Do you know who the child's father is or are you not sure? Because with you, I don't know what to expect anymore."

"Jeez mom, thanks for the vote of confidence!" I said. At first I was sad and I hated myself for making my mother feel the way she so obviously did; now I'm livid! How dare she call my child a bastard and she is so obviously insinuating I'm a whore! "Of course I know who my child's father is, I'm not a whore. He may not want to be part of our lives, but that does not give you the right to call my child a bastard. And yes, I am keeping my child. I may be a lot of things but irresponsible is not one of them! Just because we didn't use a condom every time does not mean that it is my babies fault it was made. That is on his or her father and I, so I am not going to just go and have an abortion because I can't be bothered with this. I let this happen, yes you're right about that, so I plan to take action. I will also not be giving my child up for adoption! You want to know why? It's because there are enough children out there who need homes and since I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a child I will not be submitting it to the abuse possible in those homes. This is my child and I _will _raise it!" I said confidently. I never thought I would have to talk to my mother in that way, but I guess there's always a first time for everything!

She looks shocked. Even more so then before, but I can't be bothered by that. No, I have things to do. For one I need to get me my own place. Somewhere far away from my family, since there will apparently be no support from them, but close to school. I'll also need a job. Something that pays, and has flexible hours; all these thoughts going through my head as I walk out of the restaurant.

No more, I think to myself. No more doubting myself. I need to be strong. Stronger than ever before. For me and for my little one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNN! NEW CHAPPIE ALREADY!**_

No… no… no… hmm, I thought, I simply can't find any reasonably priced apartments in the same area as the school. I mean you'd think with a whole bunch college students running around places would be more available, especially during this time of the year. I mean the fall semester start in less than a month! Ugh, this is so irritating! The only thing I can find is a cheap studio apartment. Now, I know what you're thinking 'You have money, why are you looking for some cheap apartment when you can just buy a house?' well to answer your question; I don't plan on mooching off of my mother's fortune! I may drink like my father (well used to), but I sure as hell am not going to just sit around without a job or a place of my own and just let my mom pay for everything. She's been way too good to me. Hopefully she gets over this soon, because I'm going to need her support. She's always been my rock but since I had told her I was pregnant, she barely looks at me. Three weeks, can you believe that?

I'm still living at home but I barely spend time there. I eat bathe and sleep there, but, I spend my free time at parks nearby. Any cash that comes into my possession I save. I haven't been wasting any money and I don't plan on it unless absolutely necessary. I even got a job, okay I got two jobs. I know it's a lot, but I need the money. I'm going to be responsible. I've been working as a receptionist in one of the offices at school and I found a waitress job for the weekend. I work seven days a week but with all the money I'm making, it's totally worth it.

Oh! This looks great! $1200, two bedrooms, attached kitchen/living room. Oh my god! Dishwasher and washing machine installed? This may be my dream home, now to give them a call.

"Hi, this is Rosalie Hale. I'm looking at an ad online for a two bedroom apartment you have for rent. I was wondering, is it still available?"

"Umm, let me see. Hold on for a sec." The speaker on the line said. I heard her typing and clicking, searching I guess. "Uh, yes, yes it is. Are you able to come down and see it now? We have a lot of tenants looking into this place but we have to check your background information and all that. If you clear and our building board likes you it should be no problem. Most of the applicants have some particular quality that they don't seem to like. You'll have to fill out a questionnaire and all that jazz too."

"I'll be right over. Is there and office in the building that I can go to meet you?"

"Yes. It's room 107. I'll see you in a bit."

"You definitely will!"

"Okay, so this is the living room/kitchen. Behind those two doors is the laundry room/storage room. Down the hall to the left is the master bedroom, right next door is the bathroom, and across the hall is the smaller room as well as a linen closet. Each bedroom also has its own closet." She said as she showed me around. I looked into the little room and I could picture the perfect nursery. The bathroom wasn't too bad either, it has a damn tub! I mean I've lived the life of luxury but this place is perfect for what I can pay! The neighborhood and the people it's perfect!

"How soon can I move in?" I asked. I had already gone through the preliminaries. Speaking to the board was fine, they were hesitant at first since I'm a college student but once I told them that I was having a baby they changed their minds. It was like the baby made me a different person and to be honest it did!

"Well, we still have some renovations to make but they should be done by the end of the month. Then you may move in! Let's go downstairs and get the papers signed. You can review the contract before you sign anything. Come on." She said. Such a sweet woman, apparently she lives in the building. I'm going to have to do something nice for her when I move in. She'd explained the contract to me in and out after I was approved. She talked to me and let me know that she admired my courage to keep moving forward. A sweet old lady, like the grandmother I never had. In a way she helped me to continue my belief that everything will be okay.

"Honey?" my mother knocked on the door while opening it. I had been staring at my belly, poking at it hoping for something, anything, to happen. I looked up and smiled. My mother came in sighing she smirked at my actions and I think I may have heard a little giggle.

"Hi mommy, how have you been? I've missed you."

"Oh honey I've missed you too!" she said reaching down to hug me. We hugged for a while crying and laughing all for an unapparent reason. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. You must be under so much stress and all I could do was act like a child."

"Mom, no! It's my fault entirely I know I messed up but I really am trying to fix things. I'm trying to make my life better. I got jobs; I found a nice apartment and everything. I need your help but not with money, I just need your support! I need to do this on my own I just need to know you'll be there for me!"

"Jobs? Sweetheart you know we are more than perfectly capable of taking care of you two! Please don't insult me and tell me you're moving out. I want to see my grandbaby as much as possible! I know that won't happen if you move out!" She ranted.

"Mom, everything is settled. I'll be moving in at the end of the month. But, maybe, maybe you can come with me to my appointment today? I'd love it if you came. I've had to go to my last two alone, and as much as I love my doctor, he's not you and neither is his nurse!"

"Ultrasound? I'd be honored. Do you have any pictures?" and we continued talking.

She came with me to get my check up done; we went by my new apartment and since I'm not letting her help me pay for much, she decided that she would continue to pay for my schooling until I'm done completely. We talked like old times and enjoyed each other's company. She obviously tried to get me to tell her who my child's father was, but I knew I couldn't say anything. This would be between myself and Emmett and of course my two best girls. Well, they're now second in line to my little one. I'm having a girl!

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
